The present invention relates to a waterproof connector structured such as to press a waterproof seal member attached to a rear end of a connector housing by a rear holder.
A waterproof connector requires two functions comprising an electric wire seal function for sealing between an electric wire and a connector housing and a connector seal function for sealing between both connectors at a time of fitting a connector to an opposing connector.
In conventional, a waterproof connector structured such that these two functions are achieved by one waterproof seal member so as to reduce the number of parts and a time and labor for assembly is exemplified by a structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a waterproof connector 1 described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,898 and FIG. 2 shows an example of a waterproof connector 11 described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-146478. Simultaneously explaining the both, these waterproof connectors 1 and 11 have male type connector housings 2 and 12, mat-shaped waterproof seal members 3 and 13 attached to rear ends thereof, and rear holders 4 and 14 attached to rear portions thereof and engaged with the connector housings 2 and 12 so as to press the waterproof seal members 3 and 13 to the connector housings 2 and 12. Hood portions 5 and 15 are attached to the rear holders 4 and 14, and lock mechanisms 6 and 16 for locking with female side connectors 10 and 20 are provided in the hood portions 5 and 15.
A plurality of terminals 7 and 17 are inserted to inner portions of the connector housings 2 and 12 from rear portions, and electric wires 8 and 18 connected to the respective terminals 7 and 17 extend rearward the waterproof connectors 1 and 11 through respective through holes 9 and 19 of the waterproof seal members 3 and 13. The mat-shaped main body portions having the through holes 9 and 19 correspond to electric wire seal portions 3A and 13A. In addition to the mat-shaped electric wire seal portions 3A and 13A, connector seal portions 3B and 13B for sealing gaps between both the connectors 1, 10, 11 and 20 at a time of fitting to the opposing female connectors 10 and 20 are integrally provided in the waterproof seal members 3 and 13. In the case of these waterproof connectors 1 and 11, the connector seal portions 3B and 13B are arranged within the hood portions 5 and 15.
In this case, as mentioned above, in the conventional waterproof connectors 1 and 11, since the connector seal portions 3B and 13B of the waterproof seal members 3 and 13 are protected by the hood portions 5 and 15, there is a problem that outer shapes of the waterproof connectors 1 and 11 are increased at a degree that the hood portions 5 and 15 are provided.